Histoire d'un Pokémon, bonus
by TheLack
Summary: L'histoire d'un pokémon, c'est bien. L'histoire de plusieurs pokémons, c'est mieux. Le but de cette réunion de chapitre est d'enrichir lHistoire d'un Pokémon, avec des extraits, des ajouts, bla bla bla Bonne lecture !
1. Chapitre 1 : Majelle

La musique emplissait ma tête. C'était la mélodie que Xian avait inventée en se regardant l'inventer. Je me rappelais de chacune des notes qui faisait avec son pouvoir psychique. Il abaissait les touches du piano par l'esprit, suivant un rythme que nul autre ne pouvait concevoir.

J'aime cette mélodie. Elle me détend, et toujours quand je suis heureuse, je l'entends. Les notes résonnent en moi, se suivent et composent une musique qui m'emporte. Dans ces instants où elle m'habite, je suis plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Soudain, une pensée noire vient tout gâcher dans mon esprit jusque-là serein. Je n'ai pas réussi à gagner contre le Heledelle à l'Arène, alors que je le voulais. Pour James. Même s'il est très grand par rapport à moi, il ne me fait pas si peur. Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soit déçu et qu'il ne m'aime plus après ma défaite. Je n'aime pas trop me battre, mais je l'ai fait pour lui. Parce que je le respecte beaucoup.

C'est un humain au courage exceptionnel. Partir de chez lui, sans savoir ce que lui arrivera ... c'est très courageux. Et je sais qu'il est très gentil, mais est-ce qu'il m'en voudra pour mon premier combat, raté ?

Je continue à avancer dans la rue qui s'obscurcit. C'est bientôt la lune qui se lèvera et qui illuminera le ciel. Devant moi, Héo-Héo et James parlent de danse et de musique, mais pas la même musique que moi. Ils discutent d'un "morceau de rap" ou de "hip hop", enfin des mots que je ne comprends pas. Je crois que c'est par rapport à ce que Héo-Héo a fait durant son combat, qu'il a gagné, lui.

Je ne sais pas où est Kronen. Honnêtement, même s'il est petit par rapport à james, il me fait bien plus peur. Je ne sais pas s'il m'aime ou pas, parce que je sais qu'il déteste la télépathie. Mais il essaye d'être gentil, je l'ai vu. Je n'étais pas sûre comment je devais réagir à chaque fois, donc je suis restée distante. Mais peut-être qu'il m'en voudra comme ça ? Je vais le regarder, j'aurais une réponse. Je tournai la tête sans le voir derrière moi. Il n'y était pas, ce que je trouvais étrange vu qu'il marchait en dernier tout à l'heure, ce qui veut dire qu'il est devant. Mes yeux explorèrent les alentours, mais je ne le vis pas.

Avec horreur, je sentis mon sang se glacer.

Je ... enfin, je sais que c'est impoli de lui faire ça, même si je l'ai déjà fait une fois, juste une fois quand il dormait, pour voir s'il allait se réveiller et me menacer avec ses yeux rouges, je l'ai cherché avec mes autres yeux. Mes yeux qui voient le monde invisible. Je les ouvris d'une simple injection mentale, parce que j'y suis habituée depuis ma naissance. Je sondai les environs, détectant aussitôt James, avec sa teinte bleue et verte si caractéristique. Et Héo-Héo, vert et rouge. J'aime bien sa présence pour ça aussi, il me donne de l'énergie sans s'en rendre compte. Il en donne à James en ce moment d'ailleurs.

Je les voyai très proches de moi, et étendis ma vision. Trois humains dans la maison à côté, d'autres plus loin ... mais je ne distinguai rien dans un rayon d'environ cent trente pas (de mes pas, parce que ça ne ferai que quelques dizaines pour mon dresseur). Je ne vis pas la forme et la couleur de Kronen. Le peu de température qui me restait s'enfuit instantanément, et je commençai à trembler, comme quand j'étais toute petite et que je ne voyais personne autour de moi.

Non, j'avais grandi, et puis, Kronen me faisait peur, alors pourquoi est-ce que ce sentiment de peur se diffusait en moi ? Je fermai mes yeux télépathiques, et me mit à courir, ne pouvant m'empêcher dans ma faiblesse de trembler.

J'arrivai vers Héo-Héo tout de suite, et je lui touchai l'épaule avant de réaliser ce que je faisais. À peine avais-je touché le Marisson si peu timide qu'un sursaut me fit retirer ma main.

"Hé, Majelle ! Ça va ?" me fit-il tout de suite avec un grand sourire.

Non, ça ne va pas, pensai-je, mais il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées. Comment allais-je lui dire, et à James qui s'était arrêté aussi, que Kronen avait disparu ? Un instant ... s'il ne pouvait lire dans mes pensées, peut-être pouvais-je lui envoyer un message ?

Je me concentrai et dirigeai ma conscience vers Héo-Héo, écoutant attentivement son esprit.

_J'ai besoin d'aide, Kronen a disparu !_

"Hein ? Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette voix dans ma tête !" glapit-il en touchant subitement son crâne.

_C'est Majelle ! On n'a pas le temps, Kronen a disparu ! Il était là il y a un instant, puis plus rien ! Dis-le à James, tout de suite !_

"Quoi, il a disparu ?! Mais c'est terrible !" sursauta mon interlocuteur en me regardant.

"Héo, tu m'expliques ?" fit James, avec un air inquiet sur le visage. "Et où est Kro ?"

"Bin, Majelle me dit qu'il a disparu et qu'elle sait pas où il est.T'imagines, Maj..."

"Où ?! Quand ?!" le coupa son dresseur immédiatement en me me prenant par les épaules.

Je frémis de surprise. Ça me gênait qu'il soit aussi familier. Et je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi attaché à Kronen. Je n'ai pas autant d'expérience qu'Himazé pour comprendre les liens entre les gens. Espérant qu'il allait me lâcher, j'essayai de lui parler par télépathie :

_Je ne sais pas ! Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît ! Il a disparu parce qu'il marchait en dernier, je crois. Mais je ne sais pas où il est !_

"Tu ne le détectes pas ?" continua James, sans me_ lâcher_.

_Non ! Il n'est pas dans un rayon de cent trente pas autour de moi !_

"Merde, mais où est-ce qu'il peut bien être ..." fit-il, les yeux affolés. Il se reprit bien vite, et nous dit (après m'avoir lâché, enfin) : "Majelle, Héo-Héo, on doit le retrouver."

"Mais on va pas dormir ?" se plaigna le Marisson.

"Je ne pourrai pas aller dormir en sachant que Kro s'est volatilisé." trancha James.

"Bah pourtant, il est fort ! Il aura pas de problèmes !" tenta Héo-Héo avec un sourire contraint.

"Non. Il serait resté avec nous. Donc il s'est fait avoir par quelqu'un. On le cherche."

Je suivis le mouvement, docile. Je voulais aller au lit aussi, mais je ressentais l'urgence de la situation. Et je n'avais pas le courage de m'y opposer, surtout ça.

Nous avons parcouru la ville toute la nuit, interrogeant chaque personne que nous croisions. La question était toujours la même : "Avez-vous vu un Crocrodil ?" et les quelques réponses affirmatives furent "Si, il était avec vous, pourquoi ?". Après avoir expliqué la situation trois fois, James décida de dire "Merci, désolé de vous avoir dérangé." sans dire pourquoi on le cherchait.

J'étais fatiguée, et Héo-Héo n'était pas mieux. Il se taisait quand il marchait, et c'était la première fois ou presque que je le voyais aussi silencieux.

Vers trois heures du matin, alors que je contemplai la lune (James parlait avec un livreur de pizzas), j'eus une intuition. Si Kronen avait été kidnappé ? Par ceux qui m'avaient kidnappé moi-même ? Je déglutis. Je me rappelais de chacun de leurs coups, la douleur qu'ils m'infligeaient. J'ignore encore comment j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. Et ensuite, avant de m'évanouir, je me souvenais d'un Marisson qui dansait, d'un humain et d'un Crocrodil qui s'était assis sur un rocher.

_James, si Kronen a été kidnappé, ça doit être par ceux qui m'ont enlevée !_

Il remercia le livreur qui repartit en grommelant sur les pizzas qui allaient être froides, et adieu pourboire, quand James s'agenouilla et me lança un regard intense qui me transperçait. J'aurais presque cru qu'il lisait en moi.

"Tu en es sûre ?"

_Non. Mais ça doit être eux._

"Hé, on peut dormir maintenant ?" fit Héo-Héo en s'asseyant. "Je suis fatiguééééé ..."

"Non. On y retourne."

* * *

"Et si on demandait aux pokémons aussi ?" intervint Héo-Héo en bâillant.

James s'arrêta aussitôt.

"Mais oui ! Majelle, si tu détectes un pokémon, tu peux nous guider jusqu'à lui ?"

_Oui. Je vais chercher._

J'ouvris mes yeux invisibles et mon esprit sonda les environs. À six heures du matin, il ne devait pas y avoir tant de gens réveillés. Je sentis deux personnes qui faisaient je-ne-sais-quoi dans un lit, cinq autres qui étaient en position assise dans une autre maison, avec un pokémon. Des gens qui dormaient ou qui se réveillaient. Et là, entre deux maisons ... là !

_Par ici !_

Je me mis à courir, pas très vite parce que j'étais à moitié endormie, vers la ruelle. J'entendais que James et Héo-Héo me suivaient, je ne me retournai donc pas. Je pris à droite et vit un Miaouss qui fouillait dans les poubelles. Il avait la tête rentrée sous le couvercle d'une benne, et jetait parfois des morceaux de nourriture -si on peut appeler ça nourriture- en miaulant de contentement.

L'odeur était épouvantable, pire que la sueur, et pourtant je déteste la sueur. Des relents fétides se déversaient des ordures. Comment le Miaouss résistait-il à cette abomination ?

Il se relevait en tenant un reste de poisson, son sourire se figeant quand il nous vit. Il cracha en bondissant vers l'autre bout de la ruelle.

"Attends !" lui ordonna James en levant une main, montrant sa paume. Le symbole universel de la paix. "On a besoin de toi ! Est-ce que tu as vu un Crocrodil hier soir ?"

Le Miaouss ne dit rien pendant un instant et, tenant son "repas" comme une mère tient son enfant, il soupira d'une voix sifflante :

"Nan. T'as d'autres questions ?"

Les épaules de James s'affaissèrent, il n'était pas loin de craquer. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas possible que personne ne l'ait vu ! Quant à moi, j'étais aussi secouée que lui. Kronen, c'était celui qui nous protégeait tous, comment allions-nous faire sans lui ?

Non, je me faisais honte toute seule. J'étais horriblement cruelle de dire ça, il allait revenir parmi nous. Il devait revenir.

Des battements d'ailes se firent entendre, et un Roucool se posa à côté du Miaouss :

"Yooooho, vous lui voulez quoi à mon pote Sage ?!"

Il était plutôt comique à agiter ses ailes comme ça, en glapissant à qui mieux mieux.

"Laisse, Rammy, ils cherchent un Crocrodil et ils voulaient savoir si je l'avais vu." fit son "pote".

"Nan, c'est vrai ?" sursauta Rammy. "Mais je te l'ai vu, moi, ce Crocrodil ! Bleu, avec des pointes rouges, tout le tralala ?"

"Oui ! C'est ça !" acquiesça James d'une voix fébrile. Tu l'as vu où ? Quand ?

"Bah hier soir ! J'étais en train de chercher à bouffer, j'pensais rien trouver et aller voir les poubelles du MacNald, et j't'ai vu ces deux humains affublés des mêmes vêtements qui transbahutaient un Crocrodil complètement KO."

"Tu peux me mener à eux ?" lança mon dresseur.

"Yep, pour sûr, mon gars. T'as à manger ? Parce que j'ai la dalle !"

* * *

_La fin, avec Rammy, est à lire en écoutant une fin d'épisode du Donjon de Naheulbeuk. Ou le moment où le Nain est à poil dans un buisson et que les feuilles lui grattent le c... Bref !_

_Voici comment Majelle ressent les choses, comment elle voit le monde (se voit, aussi), pendant une nuit où elle a éprouvé des sentiments très forts. Fatigue, peur, terreur, courage aussi. J'espère que ce premier chapitre-bonus vous a plu :)_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Insécateur

J'ai peur. Mon nom est Insécateur, de l'espèce de pokémon éponyme, un pokémon qui fait peur, pas qui a peur. Seulement voilà, j'ai bel et bien peur. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Je suis avec mon dresseur, un humain nommé James, Majelle la Tarsal, Héo-Héo le Boguérisse, et Kronen. Je frissonnai soudain, mais plus à cause du vent frais qui agitait mes élytres, mes ailes d'insecte. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de James d'aller sur cette île paumée ? Et qu'on ne me sorte pas l'excuse du pokémon rare soi-disant caché sur cette île. C'est un conte pour les enfants. Mais comme les autres sont crédules, ils se sont précipités pour voir si c'était vrai.

Et on est en train de marcher de nuit, dans le froid, pour trouver qui nous a endormis peu de temps auparavant. Endormis et fait rêver. Chacun a vu le même endroit, de manière inexplicable, mais pas la même chose. Héo a rêvé d'une caverne de cristal et d'eau, Kronen a ajouté des flammes, mais personne ne s'est attardé dessus. Moi, j'ai pas confié ce que j'avais vu. J'ai bien remarqué que le Crocrodil m'a lancé un regard bizarre, vaguement inquiet, mais il s'est tu. J'espère qu'il ne m'obligera pas à avouer.

Parce que je ne dois pas le dire. Jamais.

Un nouveau frisson me parcourt, et là ce n'est pas le froid. C'est la peur, la peur de ce qui va se passer. Je leur ai dit à tous, sans expliquer, qu'on a peut-être fait des rêves prémonitoires. Pas bon du tout. Parce qu'ils sont toujours appelés à se réaliser.

Oh, je me rappelle avec une acuité morbide et totalement masochiste de chaque seconde du rêve. Le simple fait d'y penser me le fait revivre.

_La silhouette humaine sur le Drattak était plongée dans l'ombre. Je faisais un pas et soudain, je distinguais sans problème l'emblème collée sur son manteau. PETRA._

_Une bouffée de chaleur me souleva. PETRA ! L'organisation qui prenait soin de moi depuis tout petit ! Ils nous avaient retrouvé, et j'allais pouvoir rentrer chez moi !_

_"Vous pouvez me ramener à PETRA ?" demandai-je, plein d'espoir._

_"Pardon ? Que dit-il ?" fit l'humain._

_"Il ... il veut que vous le rameniez à PETRA." avoua James derrière moi, à contre-coeur._

_Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que je ressentais. Il m'avait capturé contre mon gré, par une technique de lâche à l'Entrepôt. Bien sûr, je lui avais obéi tout ce temps, mais je ne faisais pas partie de l'équipe. Jamais. Je m'étais contenté de me taire, sans cacher toutefois mon mépris pour Kronen, même si je devenais plus faible. Je me rendais bien compte que je commençais à le supporter._

_"Est-ce une farce ? Tu nous voles un pokémon et il n'attend que moi pour rentrer. Décidement, la vie est plein de surprises et si ironique ..." commenta l'humain._

_"Insécateur ..." gronda Kronen, sortant les crocs._

_Je me foutais de son avis. En jetant un oeil derrière moi, je vis que Majelle s'était approchée à deux mètres de moi. Elle pencha la tête._

C'est parce que tu ne nous aimes pas ?

_"Non !" répliquai-je aussitôt en secouant la tête. "C'est juste que ..."_

Mais tous ces moments passés avec James ne comptent pas ?

_"... Si, ça compte pour moi."_

Menteur.

_"Non ! Je ve ..."_

Si ça compte, alors reste ! Sinon, tu n'es qu'un menteur ! _asséna la Tarsal d'une gifle mentale._

_"Je ... C'est pas ça !"_

_Elle me gonflait, attisant ma colère. Bordel, comment un être aussi petit pouvait être aussi agaçant ?! Bientôt, j'allais m'énerver._

Ça me rend triste que tu ne nous aimes pas ... _fit-elle de sa voix si claire._

_"NON ! NON, JE TE DIS !" hurlai-je en dégainant mes lames instinctivement._

_Je regrettai mon geste à peine fait. Si j'oubliais la culpabilité dans le regard de Majelle, il y avait aussi l'incompréhension et la trahison dans celui d'Héo-Héo, le reproche dans ceux de James et la colère et la menace pour Kronen._

_"Putain." murmurai-je, avant de secouer à nouveau la tête : "Et voilà, je savais que ça finirait comme ça ..."_

C'est à ça que tu as rêvé tout à l'heure ? retentit la voix dans mon cerveau. Et tu ne nous as pas fait confiance ?

_"OUI. Oui, c'est à ça que j'ai rêvé tout à l'heure, sur la plage. Oui, je savais ce qui allait se passer. C'est pas à toi de me juger." lâchai-je d'une voix cassante._

Alors c'est à qui ? À Kronen ? À James ? À tes parents ? rétorqua la Tarsal.

_Je vis une larme tomber d'un de ses yeux, une larme que je devais être le seul à voir. Bordel, mais c'était le monde à l'envers sur cette île. Depuis quand elle parlait autant, la sale ..._

_"JAMAIS !" hurlai-je, me raidissant au plus profond de moi-même. "Tu ne peux pas comprendre ... tu ne peux pas ... Tu ne connais PAS ma VIE ! J'ai jamais vu mes parents ! J'ai toujours vécu avec PETRA, ce sont EUX mes PARENTS !"_

_Si elle continuait comme ça, je finirais par pleurer, je le savais. Mais ça faisait partie de mes interdictions : jamais chialer devant quelqu'un. Alors pas devant eux. Surtout pas._

_Soudain, James dit quelque chose, mais le rêve commençait à s'estomper, et une seconde plus tard, le monde avait basculé à nouveau dans la réalité._

Le cauchemar s'arrêtait là. Heureusement, parce que je n'en aurais pas supporté plus. Les derniers mots de James m'intriguaient, quand même. Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais pas entendu les mots que James avaient prononcés ? Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui clochait chez moi. Je soupirai discrètement, fixant mes faux meurtrières sur mes bras ... au fond de moi s'éveillait ma violence. La raison pour laquelle j'étais aussi fort.

Depuis tout petit, c'est ce qui me faisait gagner, ce qui me permettait d'écraser mon adversaire, cette envie de lui faire du mal. Toujours les humains m'encourageaient à la laisser sortir, à la faire se déverser. Plus tard, j'ai appris tout à fait par hasard qu'ils me canalisaient, mais j'ai décidé de ne rien dire. J'allais bien mieux comme ça.

Et aujourd'hui, j'ai grandi. Ça fait longtemps ... trop longtemps que cette sensation qui me prend des pieds à la tête ne m'a pas parcouru. Je veux la vivre à nouveau, la rage de frapper, de tuer ...

J'expire un bon coup. Non. Je me suis juré de jouer leur jeu, à James et à tous. Et puis, si je me déchaînais, je pourrais blesser Héo-Héo ou Majelle. Et là, c'est de la cruauté. Oui, c'est ironique de dire ça, mais je les considère comme des petites choses inoffensives. Ce sont des gamins. Donc pour ces deux raisons, je ne dirai rien, je ne ferai rien.

Kronen, lui, c'est différent. Lui, je sais que c'est un tueur. Il le sait, mais il refuse de s'assumer. Morale qu'il te dirait, menteur que je lui dirais. Lui, je pourrais vraiment me déchaîner, le trancher en deux même en présence de notre dresseur.

Une de mes faux s'agite involontairement dans sa direction quand je pense ça. Il marche devant, en éclaireur, sous la lumière de la lune. Ce serait si facile de le transpercer, il n'est pas loin, pas assez rapide pour m'esquiver si je le fais ... un sourire s'étend sur mon visage. Oui, très facile ... trop. Je veux l'écraser, mais dans un combat.

Il a repéré quelque chose, d'ailleurs. Il dit qu'il y a comme un escalier. Je lui réplique en premier :

"Fais ce que tu veux, je descends pas."

"T'appelles ça un escalier ?" s'étonna mon dresseur.

"Mais faut vraiment pas glisser !" gémit Héo-Héo.

"En faisant attention, on peut le descendre." juge calmement Kronen.

"Sans moi. Vas-y et brise-toi le cou, moi en tout cas je descends pas." précisai-je, en espérant qu'il allait vraiment le faire -se rompre le cou.

"Les dames d'abord." fit Kronen avec sarcasme en me regardant.

"Espèce de ... !"

Nan mais quel toupet il avait de me lancer ça ! Je vais te lui couper, moi, son nez !

"Insécateur, Kro, du calme." intervint James pour la énième fois depuis qu'il m'avait kidnappé. "Je veux bien le descendre."

"C'est absolument hors de question." annonçai-je en croisant les bras, signe que je refuse de discuter mais que je n'attaquerai pas. Dommage que personne ne comprenne le langage corporel des Insécateur.

"C'est pas possible de descendre, James ! Faut vraiment pas ! Parce que si on tombe, bah on va s'écraser sur les rochers et des pokémons vont venir nous manger !"

Tiens, il est pas si ignorant que ça, le gamin.

"Hé bien, il suffit de ne pas tomber, Héo." plaisanta Kronen, sur le ton de la rigolade.

"Euh ... Ah oui ! Mais oui ! T'as raison !"

Non, juste naïf.

Ensuite, je me suis braqué, arguant que c'était trop dangereux. Au final, parce que les détails, on n'en a pas besoin, James prenait l'escalier de misère, pas de fortune, qu'on avait derrière nous, avec nos pokéballs, prêt à nous remettre dedans en cas de problème. Kronen, pour changer, partait en premier. Il a profité de l'occasion pour faire une blague de mauvais goût où il a feint de s'être blessé. Et je n'ai pas été le seul à le menacer, cette fois.

On a fait les marches en silence, trop occupés à assurer le posé de nos pieds dans le peu de lumière. Ça a tourné vers la gauche, où j'ai vu le Crocrodil face à une fissure verticale assez large dans la falaise. Et on a patienté quelques secondes que le reste de l'équipe arrive pour entrer dans la cavité obscure.

À ce moment, Héo-Héo et Kronen ont dit quelque chose de bizarre, demandant une torche et un briquet, ce que personne ne fait à notre époque, me prouvant définitivement qu'il leur manquait une case. James, sensé, a dit qu'on n'en avait pas, pas plus que de lampe torche. Donc on a marché dans le noir après avoir promis à James de faire attention à ne pas se cogner.

C'était sans compter ma chance légendaire qui m'a fait percuter la seule stalactite du boyau, sans aucun doute. J'ai alors grommelé "Saleté de grotte de mes deux.", en avalant les derniers mots. James m'a alors demandé ce que j'avais touché, à la suite de quoi je me suis contenté de dire qu'il y avait une stalactite. Heureusement, personne n'a rit. La menace dans ma voix neutre était bien présente.

Et une minute plus tard, on est entrés dans la caverne.

En y posant le pied, mon instinct a fait sonner toutes ses alarmes, et j'ai regretté de l'avoir fait. Maintenant, c'est trop tard.

La caverne doit faire une bonne soixantaine de mètres de longueur, et peut-être dix à vingt de large au mieux, mais vu les murs, elle doit être plus petite. Parce que trois parois sur quatre sont en _cristal_. Sans déconner, comment est-ce possible ?! J'ai l'impression de me voir dans chaque facette de chaque but de cristal de chaque mur. C'est juste hallucinant ! Et au milieu, un rocher plat avec un pokémon bleu dont je me fiche du nom, et derrière un lac souterrain.

J'ai reconnu l'endroit instantanément, bien sûr, mais lorsque j'en ai rêvé ... l'espoir que ce ne soit pas vrai. Là, ça signifie que j'ai vraiment vu, senti, entendu mon avenir.

Quand les murs ont tremblé, vacillé, et que l'explosion a ouvert un trou dans une paroi, je n'ai pas été surpris. Mais la silhouette que j'ai aperçu derrière, un dresseur sur son Drattak, m'a fait louper un battement de coeur. C'était donc vrai. Je vais être confronté à ce choix terrible : rester avec James ou partir avec PETRA.

Je m'avance vers le chasseur de primes et interrompt James :

"Vous pouvez me ramener à PETRA ?"

Je ne veux pas faire ce choix ... Un instant, James n'est que mon kidnappeur, Kronen est un tueur super violent, héo-Héo un enfant crédule, et Majelle une muette hypertimide. Pourquoi voudrais-je rester avec eux ?

Me serais-je trompé ? Menti ?

Est-ce que Majelle, dans le rêve, avait raison ?

* * *

_Petit bonus sur la fin du chapitre 21 et début du 22, du point de vue d'Insécateur ... c'est vraiment le personnage le plus important du moment. J'espère que vous avez apprécié de lire son point de vue, très différent de l'image qu'il donne._

_N'oubliez pas, une review vous prend une minute à tout casser, c'est un véritable cadeau !_


End file.
